Powered Up
by tranmutshion
Summary: What if Jack, Raf, and Miko Had Powers. its going follow Darkness Rising then it will slowly evolve into its own story. This is my first time writting a Fanfic I Hope Yall Like It I will try to update every other day and I love to laugh at the bad reviews ( Next Chapter by the end of the day )
1. Chapter 1

_**Jack POV**_

" **Welcome to the KO Drive In where every patty is a knockout may take your order** "I say of the microphone for the thousands time thinking how dumb this job is. Low and behold Vince pulls up in his Black sports car with a devilish grin on his face. **"That will be..."** before jack can finish Vince snitch his order and drove off. **"Come on man! "** I yelled, **"That going to come out of my pay check, sometimes I just want to punch him right in his smug little face."** I say to myself as look down with thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of my nose. **"One of these days Vince, one of these days."** I say I a slight shake my head. As I walks to the door jack's cell begins to ring. I answer the phone to find a gentle voice being spoken through it.

" **Hey Mom "** I Said with Grin on my face as I walk the door.

" **Yes I'm off mom I just got off."** I said as I look around as I see to the Beautiful Dark blue motorcycle with a single pink stripe just sitting in the empty lot.

" **Yes Mom I will be careful."** as I walks around motorcycle lightly brushing his along its sit.

" **Yes Love you too got to go Bye"** I hung up the phone; I turn my attention to the motorcycle checking it from top to bottom. **"Where have you been all my life?"** as I sit onto it places my handle bars. **"We are a perfect match for each other."** I said with a big smile on my face. I look around and something odd behind him as he see two purple cars pull up outside the parking lot. My eyes widen as I notice no one is driving them. **"Hold on."** Female voice comes out of nowhere. **"Wait who …."** Before I go speeding off out the park and down the street. I look back to see them speeding after us. I **"Whoa wait who are you, how are you moving on your own."** I said as the twin car try to sandwich us. **"Just be quiet!"** she said before she stopped I drove into the ally. **"Off"** she said with a stern voice. I hope off looking at her in disbelief. She inches forward "Tell anyone and I hunt you down" before driving off leaving me in you the ally thinking to myself. _"Did that just happen;_ the motorcycle just spoke to me?" I thought to myself. Could she be like" I was back from my thought with the sound of two powerful roaring of engines. **"Come on man"** I said before the charge me. I stand my ground ready to show them the pick the wrong one to miss with, as I hear a familiar voice yell out **"watch out"** as I see a motorcycle use the car on left as a spring broad. Landing in front of me **"get on now!"** I hope and we go speed off out the ally weave in and out of traffic all the while getting shot at. **"Why are they shoot at us?!"** I yell as I duck down getting closer to the chassis trying not to get shot at. "There is no us and no them." She says. I look at her with my left eye brow raised thinking to myself _"Really they are shooting at me and you."_ I see a yellow and black Urbana 500 drive up **. "Friend of yours."** I said as I look down at her. **"Family."** She simply stated as we continue to drive down the coming toward a construction block. **"Hey... What are you going to do we can't go that way."** While I'm slight panic. I hear nothing before we drive off the side of the bridge. I look around and I notice a familiar face sitting in the ally playing with a remote control car. Rafael "Raf" Esquivel a friend and family someone who is just like me. I hope off the talking bike and slowly back up toward Raf who had an awe struck look on his face as watch the as all four transformed these bipedal forms **. "This end here, and now cons!"** the femme said run toward them jumping in the air to deliver an air kick into one on the left. Raf and I watch as we awe as these titans clash. **"Whoa."** Said Raf with wide eyes. **"I know right, but we have got to go"** as I say that I grab Raf a heads toward an exit. **"B...But."** a stammering Raf trying to watch these fight. I feel he yak his arm out of my hand running a few feet back. I turn around to see blue hit the ground and the yellow one have a slight problem fight the other one. **"Leave them alone."** Raf yells as he step forward staring at the two obvious enemies'. I run up standing next to Raf look at him with an are you sure look. He looks me in my eyes and nods, shrug as the two purple look at each before pointing their blaster at us, noticing one of them was missing. All look titans look around confused before notice a shadow getting bigger the one on the rights head, it looks up to see a human leg inches faceplate swing down colliding with its head knocking head down with enough force to crack and dent in the pavement. Shocking every robotic creature there, the lifts his blaster to shoot me. As I come land on the ground, but suddenly stops in its tracks. I over at Raf with his hand up and his eyes slightly glowing. **"Thanks Raf."** I turn around and grab the one I knock to the ground by the head and fling into the one in a kind of status knocking them both into the wall. The yellow and dark blue robotic creatures looking at us with a look of disbelief. I dust my hands off as I walk up to Raf grabbing him again so we can leave when I heard as feminine voice calls out to me. **"Wait"** we turn around to see both the yellow and dark blue creatures stands 15 feet behind us. **"Who and What are you two."** She asked with a curious look in both their optics. I look down then up at them and say **"That is not something you need to know"** before leaning to the right pointing to a green truck. They turn around to see who it is while Raf and I leave them there. As enter the tunnel we hear as beep noise, we look back to see yellow and black one look in the tunnel. **"Your welcome"** Raf said waving bye to him. We Exit the tunnel I look Raf **"you can understand him?"** I ask **." Yeah he said thank you for helping us."** Raf says with big smile on his face. I look to the sky for a few seconds then at Raf " **Not words of this to anyone especially to Miko understand"**. Raf Nods **"Do want me to walk you home?"** he shakes his head no and begins to head home in the opposite direction as me. I sigh before I begin run home picking up speed along the way. I make it home rushing to my room as so I can lie down to process today's events. As I go close my eyes going today's event I slow slip into blissful sleep.

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Jack is has Super Strength and Super Speed because he is strong willed and quick on his feet if you know what I mean. ( Airachnid )**_

 _ **Raf is Telekinetic because he is the smartest human there.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jack POV**_

The next morning I woke up I did my daily routine as I hear my mom down stairs. Walk down stairs as I see my mom place my breakfast table, while she walks by me **"I will be home little late"** she says before giving me a kiss on my forehead **"Love you"** she says before she leave for work.

I shake my head slightly head before sitting down to eat I remember the events that unfolded yesterday. _"Aw man that is going to come back to haunt me I just know it"_ I think to myself with my left hand on my face. _"Wait didn't tell the feminine one that we are a perfect match._ "I though as I quietly freak out. I finish eating and I lock up the house as I head school. All though out school I couldn't concentrate at all in school. I got yelled at 3 times for daydreaming in class. I Just could not get what happen off my off my mind. " _I just know they are going to show up again looking for answers."_ I thought to myself.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Jack Exit his final class for the day as he makes way down the hallway toward the front door. Jack Feel something pointing his left shoulder. Jack turns to see no one, so he just brushed it off then is happens again but to his right. Jack sigh with an irritated look on his face as check once again before looking around make sure no was there. He hears a slight feminine giggle before narrowing eyes.

 _ **Jack POV**_

" **I'm in the mood for this today Miko."** I say with noticeable frustration in voice. I turn to see no one there but I still can hear her snickering all around me. **"Miko come out now or I will come get you!"** I yell out making sure she can hear me. **"You want me out then find me"** she reply's make sure to throw her voice as I can't tell where she is. I place two figures on the bridge of my noise

" **You want to know something Miko "** I State with stern voice before reaching down into my own shadow pulling a young Japanese girl with brownish black hair with pink highlights as she let out a nervous chuckle. I lean in close enough to whisper in her ear **"You're too predictable "** I whisper into her ear as I let her down and walking to the door. **" Wait up "** she yelled out as she rushes to his side. **" But I'm getting better though right?"** She with enthusiasm smiling with a huge grin. I sigh in defeat Nodding my head **"yeah you are improving"** I said with smile at her.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Miko jumps for joy as they exit the School see sitting up under a big tree next to the parking lot. Jack waves and calls him over to him and Miko. As Raf walks over to them they hear a familiar beeping noise. They look over to their right to see the yellow and black Urbana 5oo sit at the end of the lot.

They walk up to him as he makes few beeping sounds before Raf Says **"he wants me to get in."** Jack with concerned look on his face. **"Are you sure Raf?"** Jack says placing his right hand on his shoulder. **"Yeah plus from the looks it your ride it over there"** Raf points to a Dark blue motorcycle with a pink highlight sitting a few space away. Jack and Miko quickly turn back toward Raf when they hear the roar of an engine speeding off.

 _ **Jack POV**_

" **Raf!"** I yell out run toward the end of the lot. **"Wait what was that it drove off by itself, how is that possible."** Said Miko with an extreme excitement in her eyes. **"Later just… just stay here."** I tell as I walk toward the ally next to the school the motorcycle will follow me.

I walk little deeper into the ally as the she cut me off with a power slide. **"I just want to talk to you"** she said with a calm voice. **"Look you want me to come with you right"** I said as I cross my arms. She transforms into her bipedal form. **"Yea Optimus Prime would like to speak to you."** She says. **"And why should I care."** I say blank expression on my face.

" **Look you don't understand you and your friend might be in danger."** She with a hit of concern. **"No you don't understand I'm not getting involve with your little robot fight club, alright."** I voice my opinion before I turn to leave I notice a slight shift in the femme shadow. Before she can utter I word I hold my hand **"Wait what is your name."** while I rub my forehead with my right hand. She looks at me confused **"Arcee"** she simply put it.

" **Well Arcee I'm going to go with you, but first"** walk toward as I reach down into the large shadow she cast and pulls out Miko. **"What did I say Miko."** Say with displeased pleased look on my face. **"What you and Raf wouldn't tell what's going on so I decided to find out for myself."** Miko said as she cross her arms with a big smile on her face. I take a deep breath as I look at Arcee who was surprise look on her face **"she is coming too."**

 _ **Normal POV**_

They through the desert toward this old missile silo. Jack barely can think with Miko screaming for joy in his ears. **"Is she always this loud "Arcee** said with hit of irritation in her voice. **" You have no idea"** Jack said while rounding his eyes before noticing a big door being to the closer they get.

As they drive through the doors down this short tunnel they slow down as they enter this huge room. They them in awe as red and white stand next to some screen slightly glaring at them. Then big green bulky look one walk up Raf and Jack recognize him from last time.

They transform into their bipedal forms when the red and white one ask a question **"I thought there were only two "** he as with curious expression. **"Haven't you heard humans multiply"** Arcee said looking down at them with a sarcastic tone. Which in turn slightly annoyed Jack, but he didn't show it. Raf introduce himself while begin doing what she does best. Asking the green one million questions right telling him her name.

 _ **Jack POV**_

I walk up behind her grabbing her by arms pull back toward me and Raf **." Miko lets find out what they want first then play 21"** I said while she pouts. I feel the start to shake behind us so we turn around to find this huge red, blue, and sliver bipedal robotic creature standing behind them. **"You must be Optimus Prime "** I say staring up at him.

" **Yes but how did you know"** he down at with curiosity **." Call it a hunch"** I said as Prime walk by use and began to explain why we were brought here and why they are here **." So what you are saying is that come from Cybertron, that ended being destroy because a civil war started by Megatron and his deceptions , But the Autobot rose up to** **opposed them and fight on the side of good, which led of deceptions and Autobot here because is Energon is on this planet and need it to live, Right. "** I say with blank face.

 _ **Normal POV**_

They nod their heads in agreement as they began to introduce they self. **"Name is Bulkhead"** the green one. **"Arcee for those of you doesn't know. "** She before pointing to the Yellow and black one. **"His name is bumblebee."** Bumblebee beeps a few times and waves.

Optimus Prime point to the red and white one **"And this is Ratchet** " Ratchet groans as he slightly waves his hand. **"Are you sure about this. "** Ratchet says while staring at them **." If we don't watch our step they can easily get under foot."** Before Prime can answer Jack speaks up **"You don't need to worry about that we are tougher than we look."** Jack said as he crosses his arms looking a Ratchet. Before anyone can answer I loud beeping noise to ring.

Ratchet turn around letting out a loud gasp **" its cliffjumper!"** he yells. **"What!"** Arcee looking at his with disbelief and curiosity. **"Ratchet do you have the coordinates?"** ask Prime. **"Yes"** Ratchet replied. **"Bridge us there we have a friend to rescue."** He said as this green portal.

Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead begin to walk through the portal. Before Prime turn to look at the 3 teens **"we will talk more after we** **saved Cliffjumper."** He says before disappearing into the green portal. Jack thinking to himself that thing are about to get complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Normal POV**_

As the Autobots leave for the rescue mission Miko, Jack, and Raf decide to walk up to Ratchet to see if to see if they can get any more information out of him. **"So what ground Bridge"** Raf as with curious tone. Ratchet sigh slightly annoyed tone **"a scaled-down version of space Bridge technology." "It's our only form of transport; see in how we do not have the means or the Energon turning into a space Bridge."** While he turn back to the screen.

" **So you're stuck here... on earth."** Jack said with a worried look in his eyes. **"Yes with the likes of you."** He said with a disgusted look on his faceplate. **"So you can me anywhere like back home to see my parents in Tokyo."** Said Miko with huge smile on her face. **"Yes within moments in fact why don't I send all three of you there right now"** he said with a small grin on his faceplate. **"Watch it ratchet"** Miko shot back with a mischievous look on her face.

 _ **JACK POV**_

After talking to ratchet I found myself thinking about how we are going to explain how we are going to explain the things we can do because I _**KNOW**_ they're going to want answers. I look over to see Ratchet working at the computer while Miko and Raf curiously watching him. **"So Miko Raf what do you to think about this?"** I ask them. Raf looked down to think while Miko answered instantly. **"This is awesome; we are meeting sentient robotic creatures from another planet."** She yelled with joy **." I knew you would say that, but Raf. "** I said while at him.

" **Honestly I don't know what to think just yet."** He said while looking down. Before I could reply Prime's voice came out of nowhere **"Ratchet we need a ground bridge now."** Prime said with a sense of urgency.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ratchet opens the ground bridge while everyone in the watches the rest of the Autobots race the portal followed by a sky blue flame hot on their tail. Bumblebee, Arcee, and bulkhead made it through with being the last to come out the portal transforming just as ratchet closes the portal.

" **Cutting it close don't you think?"** Ratchet said with a sarcastic tone. **"Now what about cliffjumper?"** Ratchet asked. Everyone look down with sadness and disappointment in their eyes. Jack and Raf read the mood noticing and they must have failed their mission. Jack looks over at Miko and see about ask who this cliffjumper is. Before she can utter a sound jack covers her mouth and tell her **"Don't you will only rub salt in their** **wounds by asking."** Jack said before letting her go.

Arcee Sit down before Primes ask her with she saw. She begin explain that he was mutated, butchered, like con experiments just before lightweight fainted. Ratchet come over to scan her see he had some purple sludge on her left hand. He scraped it on for hand then looks at her **"go take a decontamination back** _ **NOW."**_

" **Prime."** Jack called. Jack shows him his phone **"No bars if I don't call my mom NOW she is going to eat me alive."** Jack said with a slight chuckle. **"Really?"** Prime said worried look on his face plate. **"It's just a saying I just need to get home right now."** Jack said. **"Same here or I'm grounded for a year."** Said Raf. **"I hadn't taken Earth Customs and consideration."**

Prime said before looking at Bulkhead **"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home."** Prime said. **"Awesome My host parents will freak."** Miko yelled. **"And maintain covert surveillance vehicle form"** Prime Add. **"Dang It."** Miko Said as she slightly sulky **. "Bumblebee you'll watch over Raf."** Bumblebee looked at a Smiling Raf. Prime turns to ratchet **"Ratchet..."** before he can finish ratchet told him he was busy.

Prime looks at Arcee **"Arcee you will look after jack"** to which she replied **"still dizzy."** She said. **"You are fine"** Ratchet said slowly waving his hand left hand. Which made jacks blood boil before he took a deep breath before saying **"I'm good just show me the way out and I will get home "** jack said try to hide his angry. **" Jack I don't think..."** Jack cuts Prime off **"Prime I will be fine I'm a lot tougher then a look."** He looks at Arcee with an angry filled smile slightly catching her off guard.

" **Plus I don't want to make do something she** _ **really**_ **doesn't want to do. "** Jack said before looking back at Prime with a blank face. **" If you say so "** prime said before look at Arcee then back at jack holding out his hand **" I shall accompany you outside"** Jack hope on while Miko and Raf get into transformed bulkhead and Bumblebee and begin driving out with Prime walking behind them.

Prime sit jack out said the base making sure no one is around. **"Jack are you sure you will need a guardian to protect you"** Prime said. Jack look up at Prime **" Maybe but Arcee is not the one you saw how she acted when you told her to watch me, she see me as an annoyance and I will not have someone like that watching me."** Jack said purely serious.

Before Prime could answer Jack wave bye and begin to run picking up speed as he catches up with bee and bulkhead. Wave bye to them as speed pass them. Bee beat few times **"Yeah I said that the first time I saw him do that as well. "** Said Raf. **"Awesome"** Miko simple said.

 _ **Jack POV**_

I managed to make it home before my mother. I leave a note for on the table before wake my way upstairs I begin to think about what Arcee said. _"Really going to act like she still sick, Man she is irritating."_ I think with my self was as I plop down on to my bed. _"The worst part is I know I'm going to see her again tomorrow."_ I think before I calm my mind so I can slowly fall into blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Normal POV**_

" **Jack…Jack…JACKSON DARBY!"** jack jumps up from his sleep hearing his mother call his name from downstairs. **" yes yes I'm up I'm up man I'm up."** jack said as he nods off. **"Come down here now!"** she yelled. _"Why does she sound so angry?"_ Jack thought to himself as he quickly got dress and rushed downstairs to see his mother stand in the door way of the garage door. _"No please do not let it be what I think it is!"_ jack said to himself trying to keep a straight face while freaking out on the inside.

" **Jack what is this?"** she said while pointing to the dark blue motorcycle with pink highlights. **"Well it's a motorcycle."** Jack said with smirk on his trying to lighting the mood while walks over to the transformer in disguise. **"Jack your charm will not work this time explain now."** She said looking at him with the dreaded mom look that no one can stand up too. **"Ok I was exploring around and I saw this I saw this motorcycle here with a sign on that said _if you can fix it you can keep it_. So over the course of a month I slowly fixed her up and brought her home to today to finish the repairs."**

As jack finished his explanation he feels his mother's hand on his left shoulder **" You must wear your helmet every time you ride you hear me."** She says while looking into his eyes. **"Yes Mom I know."** Jack replies picking up his helmet off the table next to the motorcycle. **"Now I have to head to work."** Said while she leans in giving jack a quick peck on the cheek. **"I know just be careful and call me if anything interesting happen. "** Jack said. **"Now looks who hovering over whom."** She said while cracking a smile. Jack mom gets in her car as she backs up waving goodbye on her way to work.

 _ **JACK POV**_

I wave bye to my mom through the closing garage door. When the door was closed I heard shifting sound to see Arcee in her bipedal form. **"What are you doing here?"** I simply ask. **"I'm here to watch over you as I was assigned by Optimus Prime."** She said. **"You sure you're up to the task or do you still feel a little dizzy?"** I ask walking over to the door to lock it. **"Are we going to have a problem?"** She said with a hit of irritation in her voice.

I turn and look in her optics and say **"Only if you keep treating me like a pest we will."** I said with a dead look in my eyes to show her I'm not playing around. **"look this is not just some game you kids think you can just jump in and start playing with this is life or death for us."** She said as she starred draggers at me. **"I've lost two people close to me and I'm not about to lose anymore because you kids want to play Hero."**

I'll look her in her face with the look of disbelief. **"Look you're not the only one that's lost people precious to you."** I said. **"Really so you know what it feels like to lose someone so close to you can't help but see them as family!"** she yelled. I look down before looking her in her optics **"Yes."** I said. **"I know you're here to take to the base let go before a real problem arises."** I said with a dead look in my eyes.

 _ **45 minutes later**_

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead pulling the base with Jack, Miko, and Raf standing next to them. Miko and Raf look as if they were having fun causing jack to crack a small smile. Prime steps forward the transform into the bipedal forms **." We have a situation that me and Ratchet needs to look into Arcee you are in charge while you three watch over the children while we were gone."**

Prime says as they walk through the green portal. **"Well this is going to be a disaster."** Jack said with a small smile on his face. **"What did you say?"** Arcee said looking at me like she wants smack me across the room. Jack Look at her **"you heard me."** Jack said looking her in the optics. Arcee stared at with anger in her face before she looked at Bumblebee said **"come on me and you were going on patrol Bulk you are in charge."** She said as she drive off with Bee out of the base

 _ **JACK POV**_

The three of us sit down as we talked about Bulk about his days on Cybertron before we are here a buzzer and someone steps out of the elevator with us hiding behind bulkhead foot. A peek over both his foot to see an African American man with a pot belly yelling for prime. _"_ _for some reason this man looks really familiar but I can't place him."_ Jack said to himself. After 5 minutes of him and bulkhead going at it he decides to leave and tells bulkhead to tell Prime to inform him when he gets back.

" **I wonder why he looks so familiar."** I said thinking out loud. **"Why would you say that?"** Raf said while looking at jack. **"Just…"** Jack was cut off as they he a loud beating. Bulkhead checks it **"it's an SOS from agent Fowler."** He said while awkwardly pressing some buttons to make it stop. **"What are you going to do?"** Raf asks. **"The location scan was incomplete."** He said while shrugging his shoulders. **"Wow really you are really not going to go get him one of the Deceptions may have him."** Jack said. **"And doesn't he know the location to this base you saw how he back down from you right?"** Miko said.

" **But we lost the transmission Fowler could be anywhere."** Bulk said. **"I can help with that."** Raf said as he sits down on his computer tapping away. **"About five years ago the government started microchipping the agents I can find him."** Raf said. Raf look at them **"Saw it on TV."** Bulkhead push the coordinates in activates the ground Ridge. He walks toward the portal when he turns and tells jack he's in charge. **"Well I guess the three of us have the run of the place now right?"** I said as I look around to see just me and Raf stand here. **"MIKO!"** I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NORMAL POV**_

As Bulkhead jumps out the portal looking around while calling out for Agent Fowler. He turns his head left to see the whole deception army. Bulkhead ducks hides behind huge jagged rock while watching one Vehicon walk by with its blaster ready. **"So what the plan big bot"** Bulkhead looked over to his right to see an ecstatic Miko hiding behind a smaller rock.

" **Miko! "** Bulkhead slightly yell while place a servo up in front of his mouth. Miko quickly turns her head to the sound of thunderous step in front of her to see a Vehicon with is blaster pointed at her. **"Oh that was unwise. "** Miko said staring dead at the blaster. **"Miko get down now!"** Bulkhead yelled as grabs the Vehicon's blaster pointing it away from her and punching the Vehicon square in the face with his free hand.

Miko watches as these titans begin exchanging blows trying gain the upper hand on each other. **"Miko look away."** Bulkhead said slowly pushing Vehicon back. **"But…"** Bulkhead interrupted yelling to turn around now before ripped the Vehicon circuits out of his chest all the while Miko watching with big eyes. Bulkhead places two servos on the side of his head and calls for back up.

 _ **JACK POV**_

" **I should have known she would do this!"** Jack yelled while pacing the floor. **"What if Bulkhead hasn't noticed her yet."** Raf said look at his computer typing away. **"I have the location should we go get her before she gets into trouble with the Autobots."** Raf said with concern in his voice. **"Yeah open the ground bridge and let's go."** I said as Raf press a key on the computer and the portal open. We look at each other before walking through to see bulkhead holding Miko in his left hand.

" **Miko really… are you crazy!?"** Jack yelled walking up the Miko and bulkhead. **"I'm a big girl I can handle myself."** Miko said as she jumped down to me and Raf. **"Yeah Big girl go into dangerous place like this."** Jack shot back. Before she could say anything back we hear a Vehicon call out to us pointing there blaster at us.

They begin fire at me and Raf so I grab him runs toward bulkhead who transformed into vehicle form. Bulkhead meets us half way opening up his door **"Get in!"** he said as we hope in while drive away from the shoot Vehicon. **"What are you doing here!?"** Bulkhead asked **"We came to get Miko."** Raf said while pointing back at Miko. **"Well you didn't have come for me."** Miko said. **"Now is not the time."** Bulkhead said as he pulls up behind a huge boulder.

We got out as Bulkhead tells us to say put as he drives off to confront the shooting Vehicon. I look around to make sure we are all here and I notice Miko is yet again missing. I look at bulkhead destroying everything in his path. When he was done look down to see only me and Raf where he left us.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

" **Where is Miko?"** Bulkhead yelled look at Jack and Raf. Bulkhead hears a slight banging coming from the inside his chest. He opens his chest to find a slightly dizzy Miko panting. **"I heaved on your floor mats sorry."** Miko said while crawling onto Bulkhead hand as sits her on the floor. **"Remind me never to do that again."** She said as Vehicon tackles bulkhead. Bulk flips him on his back before punching him relentlessly what is Wrecking Ball hand.

Two more Vehicon come out of the hatch in the floor and reach for Miko. Bulkhead stops them by firing his blaster at them knocking them back before scooping up Miko using his arms to protect her from incoming fire. Bulkhead look at the open hatch runs toward it hoping in closing it behind them.

 _ **JACK POV**_

" **I think they forgot about us."** As soon as say that two big shadow show up in front of me and Raf. We turn around to see the closest Vehicon reaching for use I ball my fist as punch his hand away **. "Raf Freeze them."** I say as I jump toward the first Vehicon punching him hard enough to send him flying back while Raf freeze the second Vehicon in place before I grab his foot spin him around 5 time before let him fly into the wall.

" **Nice job Raf."** Jack Said smiling at him. I run over to the Vehicon I threw **"Where were you going to take us and don't lie."** I said cooking my fist back ready to smash his face in. **"Commander Starscream requested us to bring the brig same as the other human."** He said. **"Thank You."** I said before punching him in the face making a small crater in the wall before his red light dims to Black.

I rush over to Raf **"We have to get on that ship."** I say as pick up Raf as I begin to squat down **"Ready Raf."** I said. **"Yeah."** Raf Said as I jump toward the ship thinking this is going to get even more chaotic

 _ **PS**_

 _ **Sorry this one is a little short next one will be longer**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NORMAL POV**_

Jack and Raf land on top of the Decepticon ship. They move toward the same hatch that Bulkhead and Miko went through **. "Jack you ready to enter an alien ship."** Raf asked with massive smile on his face. **"Yeah maybe we will acquire powers from this."** Jack said back sarcastically while lightly chuckle. Raf eyes begin to glow as he lifts his left hand, making the hatch swing open.

" **Let's go."** Jack said as he jumps down. Jack looks around to see purple corridors everywhere. **"Well someone like the color purple."** Jack said while scanning their surrounding before signaling to Raf to come down. They move through corridors making sure not to be seen. **"So how are we going find fowl…"** before jack finish they screaming down the hall next them. They look down the down the corridor to see two Vehicon guarding a door **"well I guest he is behind that door."** Raf said.

" **Yeah sounds like it."** Jack replied. Jack prepares to launch forward **"ready Raf when I get close enough them freeze and smash them together and I will knock them out."** Jack Said. Raf nodded as jack springs forward toward the Vehicon. One of the Vehicon notice jack running toward him but before he could activate his blaster he found himself frozen in place. Unable to move he tried to alert the other guard but before he know it he was a few feet off the floor, floating backward a few feet away then launching forward colliding into the second Vehicon toppling him over causing them to hit the ground.

Jack smiles as he jumps forward falling toward as he does a front flip. Sticking his right leg out as he come around colliding with the Vehicon head that is on top with enough force to smash his head into the other Vehicon on the bottom knocking them both out. **"Good job Raf."** Jack indicated by giving him a thumbs up.

Before they can do anything else to hear a hissing sound it didn't take them long to notice that the door is starting to open. **"Who is making all that noise out here I am trying to torture this worthless human in peace!"** said the slim silver and red robotic creature. He looks down to the two Vehicon offline and two human standing in front of him. **"What is the meaning of this!?"** He said while looked down in disbelief. **"Can't you idiots do…"** he interrupted by something picking him up and tossing him to the other side of the corridor.

The slim silver and red robotic creature rolled a few before stopping on his back look up at looking at the two humans with shock evident in his face. **"Raf you get fowler and I will make sure he doesn't try anything."** Jack said while taking a defensive position toward robotic creature. Raf nodded as run into the room that held fowler while jack stared down the robotic creature.

 _ **JACK POV**_

" **What is the mean of this!?"** robotic creature yelled with Fury in his optics. **"Do you know who I am, I am Commander Starscream you worthless** **welp!"** Starscream shouted as he got up walking toward me with vengeance in his step.

Starscream aim his blaster at me preparing to fire **"any last words** **you insignificant creature."** Starscream said with a malevolent smile on his face. **"Well I have to admit you cybertronians are powerful but there's one thing that I have over all of you."** I said as he disappeared from sight and reappearing in front of Starscream face **"and that is speed."** I said while I simultaneously punch him Square in the face sending him flying back once again knocking him out in the process.

" **Raf do you have fowler?"** I yelled back not taking my eyes off my opponent. Raf walks out with fowler barely conscious leaning on him **"yes I have him now let's get out of here."** Raf said as I slide under fowler right arm taking the pressure off Raf. We move through the corridors hearing the sound of thunderous footsteps. We moved towards the sound to find bulkhead running Miko in his left hand with Bumblebee and Arcee behind him.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Bulkhead notice Jack supporting fowler a barely conscious. **"Where did you find him?"** Bulkhead asked with surprised look. **"Not really important right now,** **what's important is that we need to leave like now."** Jack said while looking back toward the way they come. **"He is right."** Arcee said lopsided grin as she opening the door that is next to them get inside and tell Jack, Miko, and Raf to watch over Fowler as they leave.

While waiting for Autobots to return Jack put Fowler by the door before he begins to butt head with Miko over her sneaking off with bulkhead. Raf rolls his eyes and walk pass them toward this huge screen with alien writing across it. **"Guys look at this I think this may be important."** Raf waving them over. Jack and Miko stop fight look at Raf before rushing to his side looking up at the screen with him.

" **Miko Take your phone out and take picture of this while you can."** Raf said as Miko does exactly that. A loud hissing sound came from behind them before they knew it a single Vehicon enters the room. The Vehicon came to a halt as he looked down at the three human, before he activate his Blaster Raf lifted his left hand freezing him in place as Miko came of his shadow grabbing his right slowly dragging him into his own shadow.

Miko crawls out of jack shadow **"Miko where did you take him?"** Jack asked with a curious look on his face. **"Let's just say we won't be hearing from anytime soon."** Miko said with a mischievous look on her face. Jack and Raf begin laugh as jack garbs a going in and out of consciousness fowler and they all walk out the door the Vehicon came through and searching for their Autobot protectors. Few minutes past before they see Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee pulling to them. **"We have to go now."** Bulkhead said while opening his doors.

They make their way back to the base through still open portal finding Prime and Ratchet patching up their wounds. **"What happen to you two? "** Miko asked. **"Engaged to Army of Undead cybertronian Warriors."** Ratchet said while rubbing his bound right arm. **"Zombies y'all got to fight cybertronian zombies and I didn't get to see that!"** Miko with the face of disbelief.

" **Bulkhead you exercise** **poor judgement when you brought the humans with you."** Prime said look at Bulkhead. **"Sorry Optimus it won't happen again."** Bulkhead said while looking down **." Wait bulkhead couldn't stop me if want to I was hiding in his shadow, plus we found this."** Miko taking out her phone show prime the picture she on the Decepticon ship. Prime looks at then has ratchet look at it to confirming his suspicions.

" **This is a Decepticon that tried to fry Raf but Raf and I handled it."** Miko said with pride in her voice. **" Really Miko learn to read the mood already!"** Jack yelled shocking everyone. **"Look at Primes face what you just showed must be so dangerous on a worldwide scale."** Jack said with serious tone. **"Jack why do you alway think you can tell me what to do!"** Miko shot back. **"I don't tell you what to do I'm just giving you some advice that you really should listen to."** Jack while staring back at her.

It was silent for a few moments before Optimus spoke up " **Jack is right this is no longer about the safety of you three but now about the safety of your entire planet."** Prime stopped to let sink in before adding in **"if any of you wish to leave we will not hold it against you."** Jack looked up and said **"that's my cue."** As he said that ratchet open up portal. **"Jack are you sure that Starscream guy saw us and you humiliated him."** Raf said cause the Autobots to gasp in shock. **"I will be fine as I told him cybertronians are powerful but they have one fatal flaw and that is they are slow."** Jack said while walking through the portal leaving the Autobots slightly shocked.

 _ **Sorry this took so long next one will tomorrow afternoon and you to thoses who remind me that Offline = kill**_


	7. Powers

_**Powers**_

 _ **Jack**_

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Enhance Durability**

 **Berserker Rage ( Only With Extreme Anger )**

 _ **Rafael**_

 **Telepathy**

 **Telekinesis**

 _ **Miko**_

 **Ballistic Scream**

 **Darkness Manipulation**

 **Next Chapter will be up by end of the day**

 **These powers will have cons but I just need to work them out by the next chapter**


End file.
